


Snapshot

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the photograph Remus kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That's right it's a fic that's one sentence long.  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

That was the photo Remus kept when he tore up all the others: his favourite, the frame all wrong because James was careless with the camera, just Sirius' nose and chin and his arms flung out, in the long grass down by the groundskeeper's hut at the verge of the forest where no one ever trimmed, Sirius in crisp white shirt and school tie with his hair ruffled around his ears, his head turned to look at something (Remus, bookish under a tree), a visionary schoolboy, a promise behind the fruiting grainy heads of the grass, the boy that Remus had spent his own boyhood falling slowly and perilously in love with, Sirius in the days of innocence before the war brilliant under the unthreatening sun, in the days before they thought of cancer or of the blood of loved ones spilt among the needy roots of the grasses over the earth that contained all and said nothing.


End file.
